Locks and keys
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: We know Dean is a ladies' man, but how did it begin? Graphic sex involving a teenaged Dean.  You have been warned.  RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dean. Dammit.**

**Warning: Teens having consentual sex. Graphic. Dean involved. Rated M YOU ARE WARNED! **

No motivation or inspiration. Just something that came to me. Eh, it happens.

I am still playing around with the Danielle character from BB, another one of my stories. If everything goes well, I have a whole season swimming in my head that can be put to paper. Standalone piece using characters from another story. The stories are not connected.

I have not decided where this will go.

This is my first attempt at a sex scene.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

_**Present day**_

Sammy's snoring was keeping Dean awake. When that boy was tired, he could burst eardrums. Dean thought it was funny that Mr. Quiet when awake was the loudest sleeper he had ever heard.

Dean reached down into his bag and dug around until he found the hidden compartment. He reached in and took out a black velvet bag that had been given to him by one of the many people who had been saved by his hunting. In gold thread, protection symbols had been embroidered. The bag had been a thank you from a grandmother who;s grandson had been pursued by a nasty spirit. It had been a bitch of a job, but Dean managed to salt and burn the remains, sending that bitch to hell.

--------------------------

_**2004**_

"Thank you so much, Dean. He would be dead..." Mrs. Henderson's voice trailed off.

"It's my job. If anything else happens, you will call me, right" Dean had responded.

"Yes, yes, of course. Dean, I want to give you something," she had said as she reached into a drawer next to the door.. "This bag is to protect all that is dear to you. When I was a little girl, my grandmother gave me one and told me to place in it all that I hold dear and the symbols would protect it all. I want to give you this."

Dean stared at the bag. "Thank you, but I can't take this."

Mrs. Henderson laughed," I know you think I am crazy. But, I placed my grandson's picture in mine only days before you showed up."

Dean took the bag. Mrs. Henderson hugged him and wished him well. Dean walked out the door and to his car, where he turned and waved, before getting in and gunning off.

------------------------

_**Present Day**_

Dean careful pulled the string to open the bag. Inside was a picture of Sammy, Dean, their father and mother. Cassie's picture was next. A picture of the Impala followed. It was his baby, after all. Missouri's business card was tucked neatly behind. She could annoy him, but he loved her as a maternal type figure. The last picture was that of Danielle. You never get over the first, do you?

-----------------------------

_**1996**_

"Boy, leave me alone. What is wrong with you?" Danielle had screamed at Dean.

They were swimming in the creek and Dean kept splashing her and annoying her. She was trying to relax. They were not training or reading up on all the hidden evils in the dark.

"How can you be mad at this face?" Dean had said and smirked.

"Easily, you asshole. I knew that face when it was stillt that of a dorky little boy."

"I was never dorky, sweetheart." Dean said indignantly.

"Oh, yes you were." she giggled.

"Bite me."

Danielle swam over to Dean and looked at him. Then she sank her teeth into his forearm. She pulled back with a cocyk look on her face.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Dean said angrily and low, almost like a growl. "If you weren't a girl, I'd be throwing punches."

" I didn't even bite you har. That was just a nip."

Dean grabbed her and pushed her under the water, removing her swim cap as he did. He let her up.

"My hair! You bastard!"

"I knew I could make you wet!" Dean said and then laughed like a maniac.

Danielle swam to shore. She grabbed her things, flipped Dean off, then walked away, her round and firm backside bouncing sexily in her blue bikini bottoms.

Dean felt himself rise at the sight.

When Dean made his way back to the house, Danielle was listening to the messages.

"You still mad at me?"

"Fuck off Dean!"

"That would be a yes."

Danielle pushed past him and headed to the bathroom. She stopped at the door. "How the hell I am going to deal with being here with you for two days, I don't know. But, pretend you are alone in this house, because I will! Bitch!" She went in and closed the door.

"Her attitude sucks." Dean thought to himself.

Several minutes later, Danielle came out. her hair hung loose and in jet black waves. She smelled good. Dean noticed.

He walked over to her. "Dani, I was joking. I didn't know you would.."

"I didn't mean to go off. I shouldn't have bitten you." she looked at the floor.

"Hey, let's grab some food and go watch TV. Tales from the Darkside is going to be on."

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, eating chips and drinking soda. Dean was on the far right and Danielle was next to him. She was starng at the screen and shovelling in chips.

"This is a good one." she finally said.

"Yea. It is."

They spent the next few hours watching horror shows and movies. After a while, Danielle had stretched her legson the couch, with her back against Dean. It was something they had done many times before, but this time made Dean feel different. She was still watching the television, unaware of anything different.

"Want some," she said in between sips of root beer.

"Nuh-uh.'

She went back to the program and leaned into Dean, moving a little to get more cormfortable. Dean placed his arm over her shoulder. When he realized what he had done, he waited for the elbow to his ribs. She was trained by his dad's friend, a damn good hunter, and this girl could kick ass.

She did not move or take her eyes away from the television screen. She shifted again and lay her head back on his chest. Dean maneuvered himself to stretch out on the couch a bit more. She raised up to let him get more comfortable, then lay back on him again.

He could smell her hair and feel her heat. He was getting _that_ feeling again. Dammit.

His fingers involuntarily moved to her shoulders. The lightly fluttered across the back of her neck, then down her back. She still did not move.

Dean knew he was going to get the shit kicked out of him. But he could not stop. He didn't want to.

She turned to face him. Neither of them said anything. Dean's face showed shock and the readying for a strike. Danielle's face showed...embarrassment? No, not Danielle...

Dean leaned over and brushed his lips to hers. He pulled back, waiting for her response. She looked up at him and moved to him for another kiss. This one was not the kiss of a friend. The breathing got heavier. Their tongues began a slow sensual dance that their hands began to do over their bodies. Dean and Danielle moved until Dean had Danielle pinned beneath.

Her hands glided over his firm pecs and chiseled stomach. His back was smooth and strong. His hair, soft.

Her breasts were firm and perky to his eager fingers The nipples had hardened to firm buds. He moved his hand under her shirt and felt skin on skin. She moaned and arched her back, placing her hands on his hard ass.

Dean pulled the shirt up and replaced his hands with his mouth, licking and sucking the firm nippled, moving his hands down to her shorts. He ran his hand over her crotch and felt her buck due to the sensation of his touch.

"Deannnnn," she breathed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Danielle fumbled with the button on his jeans. She wanted to touch his manhood and feel everything. She pushed her hand down the front of his jeans, past his boxers and felt the smooth erection in her shaking palm. She closed her hand around it and began to move her hand slowly back and forth.

"Ohhhh," Dean made a please sound in the back of his throat. His eyes closed as he savored the feeling. He had gotten a hand job from the daughter of a preacher who he and had Dad had helped, but this felt way better.

"Dani. Dani. Dani." Dean whispered over and over.

Danielle's shorts had been unbuttoned and Dean's fingers had found her warm center. He stroked her button and watched as she threw her head back and bit her lip.

Dean stopped and looked down at her, before picking her up. He stumbled to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled her shorts and panties off.

"Pink lace? Frisky one, aren't you?" Dean said with a gleam in his eye.

"What? It's just underwear."

"It's floorwear now."

"Shut up, Dean." Danielle said as she connected her mouth to his. Their tongues touching and feeling each other.

Danielle was tugging his pants down with one hand and pushing his tshirt up with the other. Dean began to help her.

"Stop. I...I want to do it," she said in a barely audible volume.

"Ok."

Dean stood before her. He raised his arms. She slowly took his shirt off. She looked at his chest before covering it in kisses and tongue trails. She stopped at his nipples, nipping them with her teeth. He looked down and moaned.

"You part vampire or soomething?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

She then pulled his jeans down. She looked at the hard cock straining against his boxers. When the jeans were in a heap on the floor, she hooked her a forefinger into each side of his waistband and slowly moved them down. He was definitely a fully grown man.

She pulled the boxers to the floor, then licked her way up the inside of his left thigh. When she reached the top, she went back down. She started at his right ankle and licked upward again.

"Who knew sneaking in some Skinimax when our dads were sleeping would prove useful?" she purred.

"We learned a lot more. Watch." Dean slid his hands under the shirt and removed it. She sat before him, fully nude. Her body was beautiful. She had just the right mixture of curves and muscle.

Dean placed his hands between her breasts and pushed her back on the bed. He trailed her stomach with kisses. He then went to her legs and kissed the back of her knees, while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

He licked the insides of both her thighs twice. She was shivering. He moved up and stared at her mound. Just a thin strip of hair was there.

"No hair?"

"I am on teams at school. When we shower, I want to look good, so we head over to this place in Gulfport and get waxed."

"Oh."

He stared at it and moved closer. He had seen something in his mags and those movies. She smelled so good. Should he...

Danielle cried out as she felt the tongue enter her. He slowly moved his tongue over her clit, making her moan.

"Oh God! Dean! Dean!"

He moved faster, opening her so he could taste even more. She opened her legs wider, her hips moving off the bed.

She reached down, running her fingers through his hair. Then she pulled his head back. "Not yet."

Danielle pulled him down on the bed. She kneeled on all fours over his dick and palmed it. She slowly bent down and teased the head with her lips and tongue, nibbling ever so softly once in a while. She used long strokes to cover him from base to head. He moaned softly while fondling her tit.

She placed her hand on his cock and moved up to kiss him, before moving back down and taking him into her mouth. She moved up and down, swirling her tongue and feeling him throb.

Dean could feel his dick sliding down and touching the back of her throat. She was sharing all of herself with him. He wanted to do the same.

He reached out and tugged at her, turning her body so her dripping pussy was facing him. He tugged her and she moved as he commanded. When her legs were straddling him, he pulled her hips down, bringing the sweet candy to his mouth. He licked and kissed and sucked until she removed him from her mouth, reared back and shouted his name,"DEANNNNN!! DEAN! DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!'

Her body was wracked with convulsions and her pussy was dripping. He was still licking. He ate her until she begged for him to stop.

She moved her body placing her head over his crotch and facing him. She buried his cock in her throat and moved back and forth with ferocity. Dean could feel the seed swelling within him. He felt her suck harder and then his cock throbbed, sending his juice into her mouth. She continued sucking, taking every last drop from him, before swallowing.

She crawled up to Dean and lay beside him. He reached out and brought her closer, kissing her, their flavors mingling into something unique and precious.

The fell asleep in each others arms.

Several hours later, Dean awakened to find Danielle watching him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what!?" Dean was seriously confused. "That was.."

"You aren't sorry? You don't regret this?"

"No! You're telling me you regret what we did? We have been friends since we were kids. We..I thought we had somethng..." Dean said.

"We do, but I don't want this to get weird."

"It won't."

"Dean, technically, we didn't do _everything_. Know what I mean?"

Dean rolled over onto her, licking and kissing her neck. He placed his her ear between his lips. When he removed his lips he whispered,"No. We haven't done everything _yet_."

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dean. Dammit.**

**Warning: Teens having consentual sex. Graphic. Dean involved. Rated M YOU ARE WARNED! **

**Thank to summerlover1, EmSyd, and DeansSecretSweetie for the feedback on Chapter 1. It is totally appreciated! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy**

DWDWDWDWD

Danielle felt the warm water sprinkling onto her skin. She leaned her head beck to let the water flow down her neck and chest. Soft lips nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Damn, Dean. Do you ever let up?"

"Only if you make me," he countered as he nibbled the back of her neck. His hands held a soapy washcloth which he used to soap her breasts, her chest, her shoulders...oh who was he kidding. He was feeling her. He didn't give a damn about the soap.

"Dean, come on. Let's finish. I'm hungry. Dad called and they won't be back until Wednesday. It's only Monday night. We have time."

"I'm hungry, too," he said in a deep drawl. He turned Danielle around. She stared into jade eyes. He closed them, covering them with thick, beautifully curled blond lashes, and took her mouth with his. He made love to her lips, her tongue. His fingers were making love to her soft mound.

Danielle responded by leaning into Dean's already muscular chest. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, drawing him closer. Her other hand stroked his already swollen cock.

Dean moved his hand even lower, leaving her engorged clit and sinking a finger into her depths. She was so tight and wet. He wondered what she would feel like wrapped around his dick.

Danielle pulled back. "Deanie, we have all night. I want you, but I _need_ food."

Dean smirked. Then his face changed. "I want food, too. I _need _you."

Danielle looked into his eyes. She was waiting for a punchline, a joke. There were none.

"Really?"

"I...uhh," he ran his right hand over his hair, a nervous habit he had since childhood."You and me, we just have been close for so long. No one else really understood our lives. We grew up together. We played together as kids. We even bathed together! It wasn't as much fun back then!" he threw his head back and laughed.

Danielle watched and smiled. He was so beautiful when he laughed. His eyes would become much greener and his perfect pink lips would spread into a beautiful smile.

"We were both outsiders to everyone else. You never judged me and I never judged you. I mean, hell, you were my first kiss. Remember that?"

Danielle giggled," I sure do."

**1991**

Dean and Danielle were laying by the creek, watching the sunset. They had spent the whole day together. Sammy was back at the house, with their dads. He had to train some more. He was only 7, soon to be 8, but that was more than old enough to be learning the trade.

Dean and Danielle had slipped to the water's edge after going to the local store. The grabbed a few snowballs and ate them on the way to creek. Now they were watching the sunset.

"Dani?"

"Yea?"

"Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dean," she said in an annoyed voice.

Danielle rolled her eyes. Dean was twelve. She would be twelve in the fall. He was as annoying as all the other boys his age. Dumbass.

"Dani?"

"Quit playing with me Dean!"

"I have a question."

"Then ask it or shut up."

"Have you ever...kissedaguy?" he asked quickly, making the last three words one.

"Nope."

"Well, I haven't kissed a girl either."

"Good for you."

"Don't you want to?"

"Nope."

"I do."

"You want to kiss a boy, Dean?"

"No smartass. I want to kiss...I wanna kiss you."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Why?"

"Dani, I already answered that."

"You call that an answer?"

"Neither of us have ever done it and we can...teach each other."

"Fine,

They looked at each other. Dean closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Dani laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked.

"You look ridiculous!"

"Shut up and let's do this."

Dani would never admit that she would wanted to kiss no one else. Dean was changing and it was a good thing. He was getting taller. His arms were getting bigger. His legs were gettiing longer and they were getting bowed, like a cowboy.

Dean had noticed Dani changing, too. She had grown a bit. Her cheekbones were now more prominent. Her legs were longer and getting more defined. Her hair, which she always wore in a ponytail,but was wearing down at the moment, looked like a frame for her masterpiece face.

Dean leaned over and touched his lips to hers. She pushed her lips to his. They stayed this way for a few seconds. Dani pulled back first.

Dean smirked,"Now we are experts. Of course, we have to practice to stay good." With that, he leaned over again.

----------------------------------------------------

Dean and Danielle sat on the front porch in the swing. Each of them had a bowl of gumbo Danielle had prepared the day before, some cornbread, and sweet tea. They sat with their shoulders together, looking into the country night. The crickets sang and the slight breeze felt cool against their skin.

"What's happening to us?" Danielle asked.

"What you mean?" Dean replied with his mouth full.

"You are such a pig!" Danielle laughed.

"You love it." Smirk

"Sure do."

"What?" Dean had stopped shovelling food into his mouth and looked at Danielle.

"Dean, I don't try to label it. We have a connection and that is fine. I do not mind it. I don't understand it all yet, but we have something special. We have since I can remember."

"I know."

"I know you do," she looked at him and smiled.

In the dark, Dean smiled, too.

-------------------------------------------------------

They finished eating and cleaned up. They moved to the living room ad began to watch a movie. It wasn't long before they were more interested in each other. Their hands, lips, and tongues were exploring familiar territory now. They were much more comfortable now.

It wasn't long until their clothers were on the floor. The glow of the TV made them look ethereal. Dean paused from his exploration and looked down at her.

His eyes bored into hers. He took her left hand in his right and brought it up over her head. He inertwined his fingers with hers. She squeezed back.

Dean stood and grabbed her hand, he led her to the bedroom. It was time to finish what they had started.

Danielle was on top of Dean, chest to chest. She had her tongue past his lips. Dean's fingers dug into her hips, then ran frantically up her back.

She moved down his body, laying kisses,nipping, and flicking her tongue on his neck, nipples, stomach, and...

"No."

"I thought you liked it," she said, the hurt cutting through her voice.

"I _love_ it, but that is not what I want," Dean said as he lifted her face and pulled her up to meet his eyes."I want to feel you wrapped around me. I want to be inside you. I can't explain it, but..."

"I know."

"Umm, I..uh, you know..." Dean stammered.

"You've never done this before either?"

"What I was trying to say is, I have not done...No, I haven't" Dean's blush was apparent, even in the dim light cast from her lamp.

"So, we learn together."

Dean reached up and kissed her. He quickly flipped both of them over so he could be on top. He explored her wetness with his fingers while her hands stroked his cock to extreme hardness.

He raised up and moved to enter her. "Wait, we need..."

Danielle giggled. "No, we don't. Daddy has had me on the pill since I was 12. He is so paranoid" She reached over onto the dresser and held a package in her hand. "See, I have never missed even one! He checks!"

Dean looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Oh yea." He laughed softly and stroked her face.

He positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel the heat on the tip of his dick. He moved slowly forward and he felt the tightness. He pushed a bit harder and felt her moistness cover his tip. He groaned.

Danielle winced. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Dean moved in a bit further. He would then move a little bit backward to coat himself with her juices before she took another deep breath and pushed forward again.

She was so tight and warm. He could feel her changing to accomodate him. She was letting him inside her. They could not turn back now.

It took a few moments, some painful for Danielle, for Dean to enter her completely. He would stop when she flinched, but she would look at him and her eyes said it all,"Don't stop. We both want this."

When Dean was inside her completely, he stopped and savored the feeling. He felt...whole. He opened his eyes and began to move back and forth slowly.

She felt his cock deep within her walls, rubbing against sensitive areas she had never known existed. The pain subsided and was replaced by sheer pleasure. She began to rock her hips to match Dean's rhythm. The feelings she was experiencng were indescribable. She wrapped her arms around Dean and moved her hands all over his back. She bit down on his shoulder as her body was racked with a wave of heat, happiness, and ecstasy.

"Dean...Dean...DEAN! Ahhhhhh"

Dean was watching every flicker of emotion across her face. _He_ was making her feel this. _He_ was making her muscles tense. _He_ was making her cum. She was not hiding anything from him and he wanted to stay like this forever.

She rode the wave to shore and was on her way back to sea, to catch the next wave and ride it. She wrapped her legs around Dean's waist.

"Dani," he whispered. He buried his face in her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent.

Dean moved harder and faster. He could feel Danielle shaking beneath him and then she was crying out his name again. Her legs wrapped around him more tightly and her hips rose as she came again. He could feel her walls tighten around his dick as he moved in and out, faster, harder.

A few moments later, he bit her on the shoulder as he felt his explosion was iminent. He released her shoulder as his seed shot into her.

"Daniiiiii!"

Dean shook as he came. There was one more thrust and he collapsed on top of her. After resting a bit, he looked up to see if she was ok. he noticed the her eyes were wet. They were both sweating, but he knew these were tears.

"Did I..did I hurt you?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"No. I am crying because...never mind, it's a girl thing."

"One of those chick flick moments?"

She laughed softly,"Shut up, Dean."

Dean rolled onto his back and pulled her close. She never saw the single tear fall from his eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feedback is appreciated. I am having fun writing this and I hope you are having fun reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dean. Dammit. I don't own any of the characters from the show. Any characters I created, well...they are mine. So there:P**

**Ok, I worked on this really late and something else just popped into my head. You will see as you read it what I mean. I do not want to ruin it.**

**Thanks to summerlover1, EmSyd, SupernaturalSweetie, Sammyluvr83, GenevieveAnn, and LahijaDelViento for all the reviews!**

**Warning: Teens having consentual sex. Graphic. Dean involved. Rated M YOU ARE WARNED! **

Dean ws staring at the ceiling. There had been none before her, but many after her. He tried to find the ecstasy with them he had had with her, but it did not work. It was empty and purely physical.

Cassie. She had come close, but she wasn't Danielle. She was a just a replacement that was close enough. He tried to make believe she was a replacement, but in his heart, he knew better.

No one would be her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared at her face. She had a smile on her lips as she slept in his arms. He knew he felt something, but he could not explain it. He _wanted_ her to be in his arms. He _wanted_ to protect her and hold her. He wanted her.

He pulled her even closer, hardened his grip and fell into slumber again.

----------------------------------------------

Dean had replaced the contents and hidden it in his bag. He had thought he would be awake all night, but he soon found himself in a fitful sleep, dreaming...

-----------------------------------------------

He stands in an unfamiliar kitchen, looking out the window at a backyard. He turn around and realizes he is in a house. It is meticulously decorated. Everything matches. He walks into the another room, which is the family room.

The walls are the color of creme. "_No guy would pick this stuff out_", Dean thinks. There is a big screen television against one wall. There are two recliners, both in a cognac color across from the television. Above one is a Kansas City Chiefs pennant. Above the other, a New Orleans Saints pennant.

There is a Playstation game console and loads of games. The shelves on either side of the television house DVDs, CDs, and video games. Dean walks towards the shelves and checks the contents. Some of them shock him. _"The Notebook?"_he thinks_."This definitely isn't mine." _He looks some more. When he sees Brokeback Mountain, he knows someone else lives here, too. For a moment, he uneasily thought about just _who_ might live here that would watch that movie...

"Deanie! Where you at?"

He knows the voice immediately. He moves through the hallways, until he is in the front loving room. Danielle stands before him in a cobalt blue business suit, removing her pumps.

"Danielle."

"Hey sweetie," she says and throws her arms around his neck. She kisses him deeply and passionately. "I missed you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The dream then moves back to when he was twenty two. Sam had left for college. He decided to pay Dani a visit. He did this often. Even though they moved around a lot, he made sure to drop in, even if only for a day.

They never labelled what they had. They just had it. With Sam off at college, Dean could now move a bit more freely. He missed having his pain in the ass brother around, but Sammy was growing up.

Dean had called Dani and told her he wanted to come stay for a bit. Dani told him to get his ass there ASAP. Yes, ma'am.

Dean drove 11 hours. When he pulled into the familiar driveway, he was exhausted. He sauntered up the steps and did not even have to knock.

"Deanie," she said with a big smile. She hugged him and squeezed him.

"Dani," he said before he kissed her. He didn't want to break the kiss.

"Come on in," Danielle said after prying herself from Dean's grip.

Dean and Danielle hung out, talked, and of course, made love. This time something was different. it was very different.

Danielle had just graduated from college. She had taken over the house, as her father had decided to buy a condo nearer the beach. She was working as an accountant. She only worked from late January to mid June, completing tax returns. She made a very good living and still had time to hunt. It was in her blood and she could never shake it completely.

Danielle approached the subject as they lay in bed. "Dean, you ever thought about having a homebase, other than the Impala?"

"No," he lied.

"You are such a terrible liar. Well, to me anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking. About us, you know. We are both kinda on our own, you know. Your dad is out hunting. Sam left for college. My dad moved and is still hunting. I think he has a woman, too. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for him."

She continued,"I am here for about five months, then chasing evil bitches the other seven months. I grew up hunting with someone else, now I fly solo.It isn't because I want to.

'I was really thinking that you could share the house, when you are not working of course. Maybe during my off season, we could do a job or two together. Who else is going to understand that I am gone for months at a time? What woman is going to be with a guy who is gone for weeks and has a new battle scar every time he walks through the door?"

Dean thought about what she said. Now, he knew there had been others between that day years ago and now. They had both agreed that each could live life, no animosity. He had abused that agreement and had many women, but none of them were her.

In this dream, he had agreed. He had a place to call home. During Dani's busy season, he worked alone. She never complained and was always willing to put aside her work to greet him affectionately when he came home. Home. He had not used that term in over twenty years.

Time passed. They hunted together. They grew together. They loved together.

Dean and Sam remained close in his dream world. Sam was not resented for leaving for college. Dean had Dani. His father had his gigs. Hell, in this dream, his father managed to kill the demon, but succumbed to a heart attack. That is what the doctors said, but Dean knew he just wanted to go on and leave the evil he had found in the world behind. Even dreams had flaws.

Dean and Dani were present when Sam and Jess were married in a small ceremony on the beach, just before Sam entered law school. Sam stood next to Jess, his shaggy hair in his face. "Has he ever been to a barber?" Dean thought in amusement. Jess was wearing a flowing white dress and was barefoot. She gazed at Sam and there was no doubt she loved him.

"Sasquatch bagged a chick," Dean thought. Sam looked over at Dean with a cheesy grin on his face. "Still a dork but he scored a chick way out of his league," Dean mused as he winked gave Sammy the thumbs up sign.

Dean was looking at Dani, as the breeze blew through her curls. He smiled. Yes, Dean Winchester gave a sincere smile.

Birds flew overhead. They were squawking incessantly. They surrounded him and began to shake him.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up! I got breakfast!"

Dean opened his eyes to see Sammy holding coffee and two take out breakfasts.

"Da.." he stopped. Happiness could only come in a dream

----------------------------------------

The next night, Dean fell asleep watching a show about cars, Again, he slipped into his dream life.

Now, he was thirty, Sam was twenty six. He was out of law school and working for a prestigious law firm. He and Jess were still happy and loved to show it. Dean still wanted to puke watching it. Get a room!

Dani, twenty-nine, and still in love with him. She never fell out of it. They fought heatedly and made up just as passionately. At the end of the day, they were together and didn't want it any other way.

Dean sat on the front porch. He had been with her for,what, almost eight years. Neither of them had ever brooched the subject of marriage .Everything was fine for them. Others brought up the subject more than Dean cared to hear it.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Sam had said one day when he and Jess were visiting. The women were out shopping. That is one girly sport Dani did not mind.

"Yea, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Yea, yea, Sam you am. You do not like green eggs and ham," Dean said sarcastically.

"I bet that was the last book you read."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"What, Sammy?"

Sam grinned. Dean knew he was the only one who could get away with calling him that. Of course, Sam had to piss him off a bit about it. "When are you two gonna make it legal?"

"I didn't know it was illegal."

"Look smart ass, don't try to be cute."

"I won't because _**I,"**_ Dean said pointing to his smirking face," am adorable."

"Yea, ok. Anyway. It's been years, Dean. How many more do you need? She didn't run the first week. That should have told you something."

Dean looked at Sam,"Sammy, a piece of paper is not going to change a damn thing. People get divorced every day because they can not be there for each other. We are there and don't have to be. That says something. Besides, she has never mentioned marriage."

Sam laughed out loud and tapped his beer on the porch."You think she would ask you if you want to think about asking her to marry you?"

"Yea."

"You can't be serious."

"We don't hide anything. If she wanted to get hitched, she would say something."

Sam just looked at Dean, then rolled his eyes,"You are hopeless. I give up."

"Finally."

-----------------------

Dean awoke from his dream. He stared at the ceiling while hearing Sammy sawing trees again. At least he was sleeping soundly for a change.

Deans thoughts went back to those wonderful days with Danielle.

"Dammit Dean! How do you become a sex fiend in less than twenty four hours!"

"Have sex with you?"

Danielle chuckled,"Good answer."

"Is it my fault you drive me crazy?"

"Yes."

"Ok," he said as he continued to nibble the back of her neck. His arms were around her waist as she prepared breakfast. She wore one of his tshirts, a smile, and an apron.

They had awoken and taken a bath together. Who knew baths could be fun? Dean was a shower person, but having Danielle's legs wrapped around him was too enticing to miss in favor if a shower.

Dean had lain back and could feel her firm breasts against his back. He could see his dick rising through the suds.

"Again, Dean?" Apparently she could see it too.

"He has a mind all his own," Dean said pointing to his impressive erection.

"Tell him to go to sleep."

"You could put him to sleep."

"I can knock you unconscious."

Dean got up and maneureved until Danielle was between his strong legs. He pulled her back and began to run his hands all over her. His wet hands glided over her chest, her flat stomach, her back. Eventually, they made their way down to her clit, massaging gently.

"Keep that up and we will fuck again."

Dean started massaging faster. Dani arched her back and moved against his hand. He had had enough. He stood and moved himself to face her. He lifted her hips and tasted her sweetness again. When he knew she was ready, he lowered her onto his waiting dick and they made love, again. Her nails dug into his back. His fingers bruised her hips.

Again, sated, they kissed gently. She had her arms around his neck as his hands ran through her hair and brushed her cheek.

"Now can we get something to eat?"

"Sweetheart, I already ate."

She sucked her teeth before saying."Do you have to be so nasty?"

"Yea," he said and rolled his eyes.

Breakfast could wait. Dean's lower head was awake again and they both knew how to deal with him. Dean lifted her hips and slid her into place.

"I am getting good at this."

"I didn't know you were ever bad at it," she replied as she began to bounce.

"I am going to run the show now," she purred as she moved her hips back and forth.

"I will let you, for a while,: Dean said as he leaned back and let her ride him to the stars that would flash before his eyes.

------------------------------

Dean did not notice he had drifted back into sleep. Again, the dream came.

Sam and Jessica sitting on the couch. They were holding hands and leaning against each other. One would lean over and touch the other or lightly kiss the other.

"You two act like horny teenagers. Feel free to go to your room!," Dean teased.

"Well, you two sound like horny teenagers. The whole neighborhood can hear you!," Sam said in his defense.

"Hehe, jealous?" Dean said with that ever present smirk.

"No, deaf." Sam deadpanned.

"Enough." Danielle said.

"Grow up," Jess threw in.

"Wha?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Why are we with them again?" Jess asked Danielle.

"We like to be tortured," Danielle replied while looking at Dean with nothing but happiness and love in her eyes.

"Sammy, it is sooooo nice to know they love us," Dean said sarcastically.

Sam turned to Jess," I thought you were with me because of my brains and awesome body?"

"That helps," Jess responded with a giggle.

"Yea, the nerdy Sasquatch. How irresistable," Dean mumbled.

"Dude, you suck," Sam said.

"I nibble, kiss, lick..."

"DEAN!" all three shouted at him.

"Wha? I didn't do anything!" he replied.

"Hey, we are going to cook tonight. Before you tell us we are guests, we know all that, but we are going to cook,"Sam said.

"Well, I guess I am not eating," Dean said snarkily.

"Don't," Sam replied as he walked past Dean and mussed his hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Dean sneered.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam just could not resist goading Dean.

They stuck their tongues out and each other while the girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Dean and Danielle were in the garage. Dean was polishing an imagined smudge on his Impala. Danielle knew something was up.

"Ok, out with it Dean."

"Out with what?"

"You have shined that same spot ten times. What's up?"

"Do you ever feel you..uh..need more?"

"Need more what?" she asked confused.

"You know."

"No, I don't know."

"Do you ever feel like we should, you know, make it legal?"

"Is this illegal?"

Dean had to laugh. They were so much alike sometimes. "You know how I..uhh..think about you, right?"

"I love you, too."

"Do you think a wedding would make it more real or something?"

"Where are you getting this? Have you been talking to Sam?"

"No," he lied.

"Bullshit Dean. Jess did the same thing to me, pointing out white dresses and stuff. Then talking about marriage and how good we are together. I think they planned it."

"Really?" he said scrunching his hands into his pockets and cocking his head.

"Totally."

"Well, do you think we should?"

"That is the most pathetic, bullshit way of asking I have ever seen."

"Ok, you wanna get hitched?"

"That is the second worst."

"Dani, come on. You know I don't do this share and care shit."

"You share with me and you do care."

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean said and groaned.

"Stop."

"Look, I like what we have. If you want to get married, I will. You know how I feel about you."

"If you can not even say it, why get married?" Danielle said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh man," Dean said and ran his palm down his face.

"Yep, you can't say it. After all these years..." Danielle trailed off and turned around.

Dean walked up to her and turned her to face him."If you do not know by now that I love you, what else do I have to do? I have been here for eight years. I gave up other women, who are still pissed at you by the way. I have been here with you and never wanted to go anywhere else. Dammit, I love you, isn't it obvious by now?"

"Yep, but I still want to hear you say sometimes."

"You are such a..a...a damn girl

**Ok, what did you think of the dream sequences? I have a plan for that and it fits into the original idea I had for this story. Well, actually this was to be a oneshot and it has just grown! **


	4. Letter from Author

Author's Letter to Reader's 7/4/07:

Hello fellow Fanficcers waves,

I wanted to express my heartfelt thanks to all those who have read Locks and Keys, reviewed, emailed me, saved it as a favorite, or put it on their alerts. I am honored so many have given me feedback an enjoyed this story.

This story has become one of my favorites to work on. I try to show the Dean we all know, but bring out a bit of the Dean that we all want to know. We all know there is a human with feelings, emotions, desires, needs, and other chick flick traits lurking beneath that scarred, yet sexy, and rough exterior.

When I began this, it was to be a oneshot. It decided it wanted more than one page and grew. The dream sequence came to me one night as I sat here watching something lame on late night television. I wanted to get into his mind, the subconscious area, and see what he was really yearning for. I knew it would either take the story to a new level or be met with outrage and be dead in the water (haha).

The response to the dream sequences has been awesome! I can't tell you where it will go from here. I know there is much more that I want to put to paper, so to speak. Just my outline is taking up pages, so this story is not over.

Following this will be chapter four. I am quite busy now, but have not given up on any of my stories. I am working on the old and creating the new, but that damn work cuts into my play time.

Y'all enjoy and I will see you on the flip side. Keep filling up the site with the awesome stories!

Nevar D.


	5. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, including Dean. Dammit. Kripke and CW own everything SPN. I just wanted to borrow the Impala and Dean for a weekend, but... **

**Any characters I created, well...they are mine. All situations I created are mine. So there:P**

**Warning: Teens having consentual sex. Graphic. Dean involved, so if reading about Dean getting down to business with someone upsets you, umm, you might not like this story. Language warning, as usual. Rated M-YOU ARE WARNED! **

Chapter 4

Dean's dream continued the next night. After a long day of researching in the library, or the dungeon as he liked to think of it, he and Sammy had returned to the motel room, eaten, and passed out.

In the dream he was sitting on the front porch, when he felt familiar fingers wrap over his shoulder.

"D, want some company?"

"Of course," he replied while pulling her down to sit on his lap.

They sat there quietly for a long time, just enjoying the cool night air and looking out into the moon illuminated darkness. Her head rested on Dean's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped haphazardly around his neck. Dean's arms were around her waist.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Why you what?"

"You went to college. You could have married some doctor or lawyer and been living in a big fancy house, driving a fancy car. You are here with me in the country. Why?"

She leaned up and looked at his sincere eyes. "Is that what you think?" She laughed. "I could have been married to a man who didn't give a shit about me and chose his career over me. I would have a big, empty house he expected me to fill with kids I would raise alone. I don't even like fancy cars. Give me a Mustang or Charger any day. We have a big ole house and a good bit of land. It is quiet and this is home. Your dream life for me sounds like a nightmare."

"I barely finished high school."

"So?"

"I'm not high class."

"High class means pompous."

"You're smart."

"You're not?"

"You never let up, do you?":

"Would you like me if I did?"

Dean laughed.

Danielle leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I have what I want."

"You sure 'bout that?

"Sam has totally gotten to you. So, he is the lawyer with the perfect arm candy wife. I ain't bad in the looks department and I have a respectble day job."

"You're beautiful and you have a geeky day job."

"Smart ass."

"Speaking of ass, that's nice too."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Perv."

"Takes one to know one."

Dean scooted backwards until he was against the wall. Danielle straddled him. He took her mouth with his, sliding his tongue in to dance with hers. They were so busy, they did not hear the door open.

"We're the horny teenagers? Come on! You can suck face later!"

"Sammy, I'm busy here."

"I can see that. When you want to fill your mouth with food and not tongue, come on in. Dinner's ready." Sam turned to go back inside, then stopped. "I am sure you can take care of dessert."

Dean didn't stop. He reached up and flipped Sammy off.

Sam laughed and went inside.

A few minutes later, Dean and Danielle made their way to the table. Sam and Jess were already there, smiling at them in a mischievious way.

"The appetizer was tongue. The main course is spaghetti and garlic bread." Sam said.

"Sam!" Dean said and raised his eyebrows.

"Loosen up, Dean."

"I have, my boy."

They ate and talked and ate some more. Dean and Sam annoyed each other, which annoyed the girls. The girls said how annoyed they were, which led to the boys picking on them. They had a few beers, laughed, and joked.

"I am tired, I think I will go to bed. Goodnight everyone," Jess said.

Sam grinned and looked at Jess,"Yea, I am tired, too!"

"And the bed will be hitting the wall in about five minutes," Dean added.

Jess took Sam's hand and walked down the hall.

Dean looked at Danielle and pulled her from the chair. "Let's go for a ride," he said, grabbing the Impala's keys.

-----------------------------------------

The windows were fogged. Heavy breathing was coming from the backseat. Dean was on top and thrusting into Danielle, whose legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Danielle moaned.

"Just call me Dean,"

Her body jerked and her legs squeezed into his hips."Aaaaaaaa...aaaaaaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Oh ...shitttttttt!" he screamed before coming hard and flopping on top of her.

"That was fucking awesome," Danielle said.

"No, that was awesome fucking."

"Oh yea."

----------------------------

Dean and Danielle crept into the house s quietly as possible. The made their way down the hall. Several feet from the door to their room, Dean was thrown against the wall.

"What the.." Dean shouted.

"Dean?" Sammy questioned.

"Why am I getting beat up in my own house?"

"I thought you were a burglar or something. What are you two doing sneaking around?" Sam asked perplexed.

"We can't walk in the house after dark?" Dean said in a pissed off tone.

"What's going on?" Jess asked as she flipped on the hall light.

Dean and Danielle stood before them looking a mess.Dean was shirtless and the scratches on his back were fire red. Danielle's shirt was on inside out and her hair was mussed.

Sam threw his head back and laughed," You two were out in the car! You were! You went parking? How old are you again?"

Dean glared at Sam,"Shut your cakehole or I will slap that laugh out of your mouth!"

Sam looked at Dean,"Dude, why are you so angry?"

"Sammmm!"

Jess looked at Danielle and winked, then mouthed," We will talk in the morning."

Danielle winked back.

Dean turned and walked the rest of the way to their bedroom with Danielle close behind. Just before shutting the door, Danielle heard Jess say," Sam, we are going to the creek tomorrow. Don't argue and don't bring trunks."

---------------------

The next morning, Danielle was curled up under his arm. He reached over and tweaked a nipple.

"Already? Let me sleep."

"Ok."

"You aren't going to try to seduce me, Dean."

"Nah. When you are sleepy, you get cranky. I would have to push you out of bed and put salt down."

Danielle rammed the heel of her foot into his leg."Asshole." She yawned and burrowed even further under his arm.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I said marry me."

"Thanks for asking. I love orders. Jerk."

Dean sighed," You know, they are right. We have been together this long and not choked each other. Why not?"

"You need sensitivity training."

Dean thought about his options. There was no one else around. Danielle wouldn't tell. Dean got out of bed and walked to the side Danielle was facing. He got down on one knee. "I never thought I would say this. I never thought anyone would want me to. I love you. I have proven that. I haven't cheated and don't want to. I let you drive my baby! My baby! No one drives her, but me. I love having a place to call home. It's because home is where there is love. Before you, Sam and I, well, we were all we had. Sam has Jess and I have you. We share a house, the cars, the bills, a bed. Why not share a last name? Will you marry me and make an honest man of me?" Dean added a smirk at the end. He had to be a smartass.

"No."

"What the hell?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You can marry me and I will hyphenate my last name."

"Oh, you one of those feminazis? Well, how about you get down on one knee and ask me?"

"Please. I kneel for no one," Danielle said and laughed.

"That was a yes, right?"

"That was a definitely."

Dean leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

-----------------------

The two brothers and their better halves sat at the dining room table having breakfast. Sam and Dean were shovelling Lucky Charms into their mouths and threatening each other over who got the prize. Danielle was eating Crunchberries and Jess was eating Raisin Bran.

"So, um, Sammy, can I ask you a favor?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"Well," Dean reached up and scratched his head, alerting Sam instantly that he was nervous," would you be my..uhh..best man?"

"Huh?"

"We decided to lock me down and chain me," Dean replied.

"Dean!" Danielle growled.

"Sam, we're getting mar..marri...married. We're getting married."

"Christo."

"I am not possessed!" Dean said.

"I had to make sure."

"Pansy."

"Dick."

"Well, yea. But first, I have to know," Sam turned to Danielle," Christo."

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"You aren't possessed? You know my brother. You know what he is like. You are agreeing to commit the rest of your life to him, willingly, right?"

That got a laugh from everyone."Sam, I've been with him for damn near eight years."

"Congratulations! Danielle, we have to go shopping!" Jess said.

Dean looked at Danielle "Want to take my credit card?"

"No!" the other three said simultaneously.

---------------

Dean and Danielle marry. It is a simple ceremony, with just Dean, Danielle, Sam, and Jess.

Sam had tried to coax Dean to wear a suit. After Dean threatened to give him a nose job with his fist, Sam backed down. Dean wore gray slacks, a green shirt which brought out his eyes, and in true Dean fashion, boots. Danielle chose a pale pink, floor legth dress, and simple sandals. She wore a pink flower in her hair.

Sam was grinning. He was so happy for his brother. His brother was happy. Jess's nose blowing and sniffles elicited laughter from everyone, including the justice of the peace.

When Dean kissed his bride, Sam clapped and thanked Danielle for saving the world from a single Dean. Dean told Sam to shut up or be shut up. Sam smiled and hugged his brother. Dean groaned and told him to get a grip and stop acting like a chick. He finally acquiesced and hugged Sam back.

"Congratulations. I am happy for you bro," Sam whispered to Dean.

"Thanks, Sammy."

They spent their honeymoon night in a hotel and casino overlooking the gulf. The food was plentiful. Dean had to be dragged away from the poker tables, where he managed to win several thousand dollars, and the liquor flowed steadily.

When they finally called it a night, Dean and Danielle made their way to their room. Danielle went onto the balcony. Dean came up behind her.

"Mrs. Winchester?"

She smiled,"Yes?"

"Just getting used to saying it."

They made their way to the bedroom and made love for the first time as man and wife. They did it for the second time, and the third, before falling asleep.

-----------


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'mmmm baaaacccckkkkk. This has taken a while to work on. You see, work and other things get in the way of my fun. Damn bills and stuff. **

**The story is going to spin a bit here. I really don't know where it will lead. I have some ideas, but I have not decided on anything concrete yet. This is probably going to be very long!**

**As always, to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and sent me emails about this, thank you. I appreciate your taking the time out to read the weird stuff that my mind creates. I will respond to every review or email I get, even if it takes a while. Just wait and see!**

**Now, on with the show:**

**Chapter 5**

Dean awakened and sat straight up. He looked around a saw the cheap motel room. His dream had been so real. He quietly lay back down on the bed. Why was he having these dreams? Why did he feel like he was really there? Why did it hurt him so much when he had to wake up and leave is dream world?

Dean got up. He went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Something was gnawing at him. He didn't know what it was, but it was reaching his inner core. He couldn't push it away.

He brushed his teeth, showered, and dressed. When he exited the bathroom, he checked on Sam. Sam was lying on his back with his legs and arms splayed. He looked like a Raggedy Andy doll. Dean laughed lightly, picked up his keys, and gently closed the door.

He jumped in the Impala, rubbed her steering wheel gently, and wished her a good morning. Then he started her up, smiling at a sound that affected him like no other, her powerful purr. He cruised around town until he found a fast food joint. He order two large coffees and two pancake breakfasts.

On his way back to the hotel room, he was sitting at a red light. He looked to his left and saw a couple sitting on a bench. They were younger, probably still in there teens. The way they looked at each other made him just a bit sad. He knew what it was like to be young and have love in your eyes, to feel that their was a world only two people could enter.

"What is wrong with me," he mumbled before gunning the engine. He made his way to the motel. When he entered, he found Sam still on his back sleeping. Dean put down the coffee and the food.

"Mornin' Sasquatch!" Dean boomed.

Sam sat bolt upright in the bed and looked around. "You fucker!" Sam snarled and flipped Dean the middle finger before falling back onto the bed.

Dean was cackling. He loved annoying the younger man. What were little brothers for?

"Good morning Sunshine!" Dean said in a very high pitched voice.

"Shut the fuck up," Sam groaned in response.

"We are a bit bitchy today, Samantha."

"DEAN!"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Dude, you suck! Ughhhh" Sam rolled onto his stomach and tried to get comfortable.

"I got us breakfast."

"So?"

"You're welcome, bitch."

Sam stayed on his stomach and moments later, Dean heard deep, steady breathing. "Fuck it. Let him sleep."

Dean ate. He decided to climb back in his bed. He could go research, but the last job took a lot out of them. Besides, he would spend hours doing what Geek Boy could do in minutes. Dean settled back on his bed after kicking of his shoes and stripping to his jeans and t shirt.

He found a channel showing the old movie Poltergeist. Just as the last scene began, Dean heard Sam," I see you are watching something educational."

"Zelda Rubinstein had no clue what she was doing, dude." Dean said and clucked his tongue.

Sam laughed,"Ready to go do some research?"

" I was ready hours ago, you know, when you were sleeping."

"Fine, whatever. Let me get a shower and we can go."

"What if I don't want to?" Dean asked just to annoy the hell out of Sam.

"I take the car and go alone?"

"I don't think so."

"Neither did I," Sam laughed triumphantly and went into the bathroom.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled behind him.

"Asshole!"

------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam sat next to each other at the computer bank in the library. Sam was concentrating while scouring obituaries, police reports, and the other gory reading material of the job. Dean, however, was not doing what he was pretending to do. While Sam had his eyebrows knit in deep thought, Dean was leaning towards the screen, which showed a site dedicated to dream interpretation.

He was upset that his dream had gotten to him so much. He could not understand why a dream was affecting him so deeply. It was just a dream, right?

"Hey, I may have something," Sam said.

"What?"

"A seemingly normal guy killed 4 members of his family. When the police arrived, they found him curled up in a corner saying that an evil woman in his head made him do it."

"Evil woman, huh?"

Sam's eyes were moving left to right as he read the rest of the article.

"Never mind," Sam said and sighed.

"It sounds like it could be our type of thing," Dean suggested.

"Yea, until the part about the narcotics and hallucinogens being found in high quantities in his blood popped up."

"Yea, well, we aren't rehab counselors. Next."

"Ok, this was a bust. It's like everything evil is on vacation."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yea. When they get quiet, they are plotting something big," the concern in Sam's voice was thick.

"Look, bro, maybe we just haven't found it yet. Trust me, evil never sleeps." Dean assured his brother. "I'm hungry."

"What a surprise," Sam replied while bucking his eyes and feigning being shocked.

"Bitch. Bitch. Bitch."

"Jerk. Whore. Slut."

"Why don't I buy you some lotion and drop you off at the motel? Maybe when I get back, you will be in a better mood," Smirk.

"Deannnn..." Sam's eyes were slits.

"Muah. You can't stay mad at this face."

"That's what you think," mumbled Sam.

Dean and Sam left the library. they drove around until they found a decent looking diner. After being seated and looking over the menu, Dean ordered a cheeseburger with extra onions and chili cheese fries. Sam ordered a grilled chicken salad.

"Why are you eating like a female rabbit?," Dean teased.

"I don't have to be a human garbage disposal like you," Sam huffs and rolls his eyes.

Dean stared off into space. The dreams would not disappear from his thoughts. She was not disappearing from them either.

"Dean. DEAN!" Sam seemed worried.

"What?"

"What is going on with you? You have been talking in your sleep. Now you are zoned out? Are you high?"

"I wish."

"Talk to me."

"Sammy, it's nothing."

"Dean, don't lie to me."

"I am fine, Rabbit Boy."

Sam knew when to drop it and let it go. When Dean was ready, he would talk.

The guys went back to the room. Dean set about sharpening his knives and Sam was on the computer, looking for the next gig. Dean was again distracted by his dreams. What did they all mean?

"I'm pregnant!"

"What, Sammy?"

"Dude! What is up with you? I was talking to you and you did not even hear a word I said."

"Sure I did."

"What did I say?" Sam asked as he raised and eyebrow and the right side of his mouth curled into a snide sneer.

"That you worship me because I am so cool."

"Right. You _are_ dreaming."

"It's true."

"Dean, we need to talk, man."

Dean groaned," Look Oprah, I am not into this sharing thing."

"Oprah? I pictured you as more the Jerry Springer fan."

"I can see girls fighting over me," Dean pondered. " It's not like there isn't enough of me to go around. Patience ladies, I am only one fine man." Dean grinned and opened his arms in a come hither gesture.

"Dude, you have issues."

"_That_ is part of being a Winchester, my boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke with a start. He listened and heard Dean mumbling," Beautiful...didn't mean to...no..."

Sam bolted from the bed and made his way over to Dean, who was moving his arms and legs. The expression on his face was evident in the dim light from the the motel sign. He was pained.

Reaching out a hand to gently shake him awake, Sam was jolted when he connected with Dean's shoulder. Images flashed in his mind. Jess, a house surrounded by trees, a black Mustang, Danielle.

Sam fell to the floor. Dean had not awakened. Sam was not sure what had just happened, but he forced himself to place his hand on Dean's shoulder again. He could see Dean sitting on a porch, drinking a beer. He was looking out over the yard, with a smile on his face.

In the yard, several children ran about, making noise and laughing as children do. Two women, Jess and Danielle, were chasing them and calling out to them, apparently trying to calm them down enough to make them follow instructions. The women were losing in their attempt.

Sam could see himself next to Dean, laughing. They were both _happy. _Both were older, but had not changed much physically.

"Sammy?"

Sam was jarred back to reality by the sound of Dean's voice. "I..you were...bouncing around and mumbling. I came to check on you and when I grabbed you to wake you up..."

"What?"

"I..."

"Spit it out Sam!"

"Why were you dreaming about Danielle?"

"I don't know. I can't control dreams. Wait, how did you know what I was dreaming about?" Dean sat up and clicked on the lamp.

"When I touched you to shake you awake, I...I saw...saw your dream."

"You what? Look Obi Wan, using your freaky powers to invade my mind is out of line! Even my dreams aren't private any more?"

"I wasn't trying! It just happened." Sam looked away in shame.

Dean could see his brother was hurt and he did not want to make it any worse. He had heard the fear in Sam's voice and knew the younger man had not expected or wanted this to happen.

"Sammy, I know it's not your fault."

"I wouldn't do that, Dean. I wouldn't do it on purpose. I swear, I touched you and it just hit me and was going through me."

"It's ok. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Sam eased himself to a standing position and moved to his bed. Something was wrong with both of them and he didn't know what it was. He would have to think about it when he was awake.

**Uh-oh...Sam's powers popped in for a bit. Do you think they are gonna (read: should) come back?**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed and will R&R. Peace fanficcers!**


	7. Chapter 6

Blah blah blah...if you need the warnings, they have been written how many times? If you didn't see them, you will be lost, because that means you started on this chapter. Not a good idea!

Thanks to the readers and reviewers. Keep 'em coming.

**Chapter 6**

Sam was awake, watching Dean sleep. He did not know how he would face his brother. He was ashamed and knew Dean thought you had done that on purpose. He had not.

He began to wonder about Danielle. It made sense a bit. Sam now knew what Dean had seen in Cassie. Cassie was a pompous bitch who had was selfish, but now it all made sense. It wasn't her that Dean wanted. She was a pathetic attempt to replicate Danielle.

Sam had not thought about how much Dean and Danielle had meant to each other. He had never really known. Dean never brought it up and Sam never asked.

Sam knew that dream had meant something.

"Dude, I can hear you thinking," Dean said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dean, call her." Sam was never one for subtlety when it came to Dean.

"Sam!"

"Call her, dude. If even I could see the dream, it means something. Call her and just see how she is doing."

"Shut your hole, Sammy."

"No! Dean, all your life you have taken care of other people. I want you to do something for you. Everything is quiet. We can head there for a day or two. You can talk, catch up. Something is going on and you should reconnect."

Dean sighed. "Sam, it was a long time ago. She has definitely moved on. I want to remember it the way it was. Why would I want to call her and talk about her husband and kid?"

"She has a kid?"

"I don't know."

"Dean, you don't know. You are making excuses. Just call her. The worst thing she can do is hang up on you. It won't be the first time someone has done that to you. Pick up the phone and call her."

"Maybe her number has been changed."

"Maybe it hasn't."

"She won't remember me."

"If she doesn't you can just pretend you had a wrong number or something and not feel embarrassed."

"It's been a long time."

"Sure has. Think about how much you two could talk about."

Dean glared at Sam,"You don't know when to shut the hell up!"

"You know when you are beat!" Sam attempted to smirk like Dean, but ended up looking more like a baby with gas.

Dean got up and walked into the bathroom. He glared at Sam one more time before slamming the door. Dean turned on the shower and allowed the warm water to wash away the tension. Along with the tension, his apprehension and fear, even if he did not want to admit it, were washing away also.

He finished his shower, having been cleansed of more than sweat and daily dirty. Toweling off, he could feel the pressure of wanting to know taking over him.

Making his way out the bathroom, finding Sam at his laptop, Dean dressed. Sam looked at him momentarily.shaking his head at his utter stubborness.

"I'ma go get some food," Dean announced after dressing, making sure his tone left no doubt he wanted to be alone.

As Dean pulled out of the parking lot, he reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out the phone, and entered the long ago memorized digits. He did so as quickly as possible, before he lost his nerve.

The tired male voice that greet him on the end was unmistakable,"Hello?"

"Delvin?"

"Who is this?" Southerners never beat around the bush.

"This is...uhh..Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Dean? Boy, it sure has been a long time! How are you and Sam? I heard about John and I am sorry. I saw him about six months 'fore it happened. The world lost a good man."

"Yes, sir, it did. We are doing fine. Still working, sir. How are you and Danielle?" Dean asked as casually as he could, belying the clammy hands and racing heartbeat indicating his true nervous energy.

Delvind sighed. Dean knew something was on the older man's mind. "Dean, you know she never gave up the job? She was on her way back from a shift and a drunk guy ran a stop sign, speeding. He slammed into her and totalled her car. She has been in a coma for two weeks."

"What? How bad? Injuries?" Dean was unable to finish a sentence.

"She had numerous broken bones, right arm, left ankle and shin, ribs, collarbone. The doctors don't know if there is any brain or neuro damage, or the extent, because she hasn't come around since the accident."

"We're coming," Dean said matter of factly.

Delvin's breathing was the only sound on the other end. "You boys don't have to do..."

Dean cut him off,"No sir, we don't. But we will."

"When you get a notion, it's worthless trying to argue with you. You and your old man, stubborn as two damn bulls."

"If there is anything you need before we get there, you can reach me at this number, sir. Do you still live in the same house?"

"Yes, Bronc," Delvin laughed.

Dean had to laugh too. This was a nickname Delvin had given Dean and his father years before. It was a shortened version of "bronco". Delvin said getting a Winchester down was like riding a bronc, you may be able to hold on for a while, but when you fell, and you would, he was going to chase your ass and nail you.

"We should be there some time tomorrow. We will call you and update you."

Delvin explained he would be at the hospital a lot and gave Dean his cell number and the number to the hospital.

Dean made record time getting some burgers from the diner and making his way back. When he entered the room, he yelled out, "Sammy, we're outta here." He took a look at Sam sitting on his bed. He was cluthing the sheets and was as white as snow. He was sweating profusely and breathing shallowly.

Dean dropped the food on the table and ran to his little brother,"Sammy, talk to me."

Sam looked at him, child-like innocence and fright in his hazel eyes," Dean...we have to to go...Mississippi. Car wreck."

Dean gasped.

Sam continued in an almost trance like state,"Demon driving. Hit Danielle. She appeared to me and told me that she wanted to see us. She said she isn't dead, but doesn't expect to be here much longer. They're...chasing her."

He tried to talk Sammy down, but his eyes were glazed over. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. SLAP! Dean's hand went acrous Sam's left cheek.

"What the hell! Dude!" Sammy raged, grabbing his cheek.

"I had to snap you out of it!"

"Out of what? The last thing I remember is hearing a girl call my name. I looked up and Danielle was standing there. She looked older, but it was her. She smiled..and.." Sam trailed off as his memory slowly filled his conscious.

"Sam, I called and talked to Delvin. She was in a car accident. It was a drunk driver."

"What. No, she said it was a demon. She said it was chasing her and it possessed a driver. She even told me she was behind your dreams. She said she could get in because you never really pushed her out." The blush that covered Sam's cheeks was deep red.

"Well, you know, we were all friends. Why would I hate her just because we all grew up and had to get on with lfe?"

"Bullshit Dean. Don't give me that. When do we leave?"

"Bright and early. Eat your dinner, Scully. Then turn in."

"I don't have red hair!"

"No, but you act like a chick! Eat up, Samantha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Road trip south! Yahoooo! Now, we are heading to my territory! Coming along for the wild ride?**

**Mississippi Gulf Coast- Home is where the heart is. Gone once, coming back, never forgotten!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another update. See what happens when work gets boring? **

**Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! Enjoy y'all.**

Chapter 7

Dean had been driving for hours. He did not notice as the miles and miles of road took their pace behind him. All he could think about was Danielle lying in a hospital. Whatever was going on was bad enough to give her the power to show herself in dreams and to Sam.

"How far, Sammy?"

Sam looked at the map," Well, we are Starkville now. Maybe another 6 hours?"

"I can do it if you can," Dean said.

"Let's go."

Dean pressed down on the accelerator and furrowed his brow.

The black Impala pulled into the parking garage and drove until he found a parking spot. Sam sat next to him. He was worried, but knew he had to give Dean his space. He was watching and waiting. If, and when, Dean needed him, he would be there, but he would not push.

"You sure about this Dean," Sam asked.

Dean coughed," Sure, Sammy. Let's go."

Dean popped the collar of his leather jacket and made his way forward. Delvin had given him the room number, which was 224. Dean had parked on the second floor of the parking garage. He looked for the entrance and made his way in, with Sam right on his heels.

Stopping at the nurse's station, he asked for directions. Sam knew something was wrong when Dean did not even make a pass at the curvy nurse with the healthy chest. He got the directions and moved quickly and with purpose towards the room.

As he rounded a corner, he recognized the man standing outside the door. Delvin had not changed much at all. He had a few more gray hairs and he looked as if he had not slept in weeks.

Dean and Sam made their way to him. Dean spoke first,"Delvin?" 

"Dean? It's good to see you." Delvin hugged Dean and Dean hugged him back. He was like a second father to him.

"Sam,"Delvin said after hugging Dean," Who would have thought you would be so tall?"

Sam laughed and leaned over to give Delvin a hug.

"How is she," Dean asked.

"Why don't you go in. Sam, did you want to go with me to get a bite to eat?" Delvin asked.

Sam took the hint,"Sure. Dean?"

"You go ahead, Sam."

Sam and Delvin made their way down the hall. Dean took four deep breaths before pushing the door open. What he saw made him cringe.

Danielle was covered in casts and bandages. Her face was swollen, cut, and bruised. One eye was swollen so badly it protruded from the orbital lobe in a purple mound.

Dean stood looking at her for what could have been a few seconds or a few centuries. Time stood still as he watched her suffering. He knew she was in pain. He knew because he felt it, too.

There was a chair next to the bed. Dean sat down and watched the monitor's visual interpretation of her heartbeat. He found with each beep and each hill and valley on the screen, his hope grew. She was as tough as he was. She wasn't going to leave without a fight.

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't. He did not know what to say and he knew there was a risk his voice would crack. He wanted to scream seeing her like this.

He finally reached out and took her hand. He figured she could not jerk away or slap him and he wanted her to know he was there and he would do whatever he could to get her out of this.

As he took her hand, he watched her heart rate rise. It was only four beats per minute more, but it was there.

"Danya, don't know if you can hear me. I am going to pretend you can. I am here and I want you to know I am gonna help you.

I know we grew apart and all, but... You know, that doesn't matter. You gotta tell me what's going on. I know you are saying something is chasing you. What is it? How do I stop it? How do I...how do I get you back?"

What seemed like only a few moments later, Sam entered and handed Dean a cup of coffee. Sam stood next to his brother, wanting to reach out to him, but knowing not do that. Sam looked down at Danielle, thinking she must have been damned determined and mean to live through whatever had done this to her.

"Dean, we need to go get a room," Sam said softly.

"No, you're staying at the old place. Why would you want to be in a dingy motel?" Delvin asked.

"We couldn't..." Dean started.

"I didn't ask. I told. End of discussion." Delvin left no room for argument.

"Dean, you remember your way to the house?" Delvin asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean mumbled as he stared at Danielle.

Delvin produced a set of keys and handed them to Sam."Why don't you boys go to the house and rest a bit? I will be there in a few hours." The look he gave Sam said it all.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulders,"He's right."

Dean gave Danielle's hand one more squeeze, which made him realize the other two men had probably noticed he was holding her hand. He cleared his throat and stood. He turned to begin moving toward the door. Dean hesitated and moved back to Danielle. He bent down and whispered in her ear. Again, her rate rose just a bit and just for a fleeting moment.

"Let's go Sammy," Dean said as he turned from Danielle and made his way to the door.

**Ok, Dean and Sam have made their way to the Gulf Coast. What awaits them there? **

**Reviews are like chocolate to a candy fiend!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Same warnings, same info. You know who owns it. You know I do this for fun and not money. No copyright infringement intended, but if K-man is willing to let me have Dean for a night of ...ummm...research, I won't say no. **

**Formatting corrected. Sorry about that**

Chapter 8

Sam had stared at Dean from the corner of his eye during the whole drive. His usually spunky, to the point of being painfully obnoxious, brother looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Sam, again, chose silence, in favor of asking what was wrong.

Dean had remembered his way to the house. The house had gone through a few renovations, and the color was different. He could tell from the pastels this was not Delvin's idea, but his love for his daughter had probably been the only thing that kept the bile down when these colors were suggested. The pale green, with crème accents, screamed chick influence. For a moment, Dean felt sorry for a man who had to see this, but inwardly chuckled at how much one would do to make someone he loved happy.

Dean pulled the car up to the double garage. He knew Delvin always parked closest to the door leading into the house, so Dean parked on the far edge. He turned his baby off and opened the door. He kept his head down as he made his way to the trunk and removed his bags. He did not even look up as Sam called his name.

"Dean?"

"Yea, Sammy?"

"Did ya...want something to eat or anything?"

"Nah. Ima go get some sleep. You?"

"I slept in the car. I might do a bit of research and then get some rest."

"Ok."

Sam led the way to the front door, as he had the keys. He reached out and opened the lock, turned the handle and made his way in, stepping to the side to let Dean make his way through. Sam carefully closed the door and checked the locks before moving forward.

"Delvin said we can have our old rooms. He thought we might like that. Dean." Sam said as he was walking, but stopped when he called to his brother.

"What, Sammy?"

"She's gonna be fine and you are not alone on this. Ok?"

Dean held up his hand,"Unh-unh. You are trying to turn this into one of those teary eyed, crying, true confession things chicks do. No way, Tyra."

"You watch Tyra?" Sam asked with genuine surprise.

"Have you looked at those legs? That body? I'd pretend to cry if she would let me.."

"Shut up, Dean!"

Dean winked. "You would too and you know it."

Dean made his way along the familiar path to a room he had spent many hours in. This time, the memories he made would not be happy. Danielle wasn't sitting on the floor with him, lazing around, eating junk, and laughing. She was in a hospital, a half-step ahead of a reaper. He had to figure out how to pull her out of the chase.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN

Even though his attitude was playful and light, his heart was heavy. Seeing her like that brought back things he had not felt in years. What he felt actually scared him, but he would never let on.

He thought maybe if he had kept in touch, this would not have happened. He had left her so long ago. Deep down, he had hoped she would turn her back on the life and settle down. She was intelligent and beautiful. She did not have to be a hunter. That was all he knew and could offer her.

There had never been another who had accepted him just as he was. She never tried to change him. She was never ashamed of him.

He remembered those summers. She would burst into the room and grab his hand, leading him to some function or another with her friends. He had given up trying to weasel out of it. She would just argue him down until it was either argue all day or go with her. Secretly, Dean actually enjoyed it. She wanted him there with her.

When they would finally meet up with her friends, she would introduce him with such warmth, it almost made him smile. "Hey y'all. This is my friend Dean, you know, the one who will be visiting this summer?" She would introduce him to everyone, who would accept him in. Her friends would ask the normal questions and he would feel a bit self conscious. If he was being bombarded, she would step in with a quick reply or tell them to stop the inquest. He wasn't on trial and to get back to having fun. She did it with such humor and charm, no one ever saw it for what it was, protecting him.

He remembered what had happened the one time a girl had stepped out of place and tried to insult him.

dwdwdwdwdwdw

It had been about 13 years before. He and Danielle had been with several of her friends on the beach. This girl had strolled up to the table and began her pompous tirade.

"This must be the freak session," the short girl with light brown hair had said. After making her nasty remark, she had looked over her shoulder to where her friends were lying. They were laughing and pointing.

"Kristy, isn't there a street corner that needs your office set up?"

Kristy glared at Danielle before replying,"The same street corner in front of the alley where you all go dumpster diving for clothing?"

"The same dumpster your Dad nails his secretary behind every day after lunch. If I were him, I would replace your Mom, too. She is looking a bit rough."

Kristy's face turned a bright shade of red," Don't you ever.."

Danielle stood and cut her off," Don't I ever what? You don't like being called out? Public humiliation bother you much, bitch? At least what I said was true. The whole town knows it! Let me tell you something. I am not the one you want to fuck with! Everyone else may be too scared to tell you what you really are, but I am not scared and I honestly don't give a rat's ass about what you feel or think. Now, take your ass back to the whore club and tell your stories about who slipped into your panties this weekend."

Kristy walked up to Danielle," At least we do not have to find friends at the Salvation Army. Look at him," she said motioning to Dean," Poor trash. That explains why he is hanging out with you."

Danielle never raised her voice," Poor trash? You better get used to being poor, Kristy. When that racketeering case hits the jury, Daddy is going bye-bye. Mom is too old to sell her ass to get another rich husband. I suggest you learn from her and start practicing flat backing your way up the ladder."

Kristy reached for Danielle's hair, but years of training had made Danielle quick. She grabbed Kristy and took her down before she even knew what was happening.

Danielle put her face so close to Kristy's, Kristy could feel her body heat. "Don't you EVER talk about my friends like that again. Above all else, don't ever be stupid enough to even think of laying your hands on me. The next time, you won't be awake for the lesson!"

Danielle let Kristy go and was turning around to walk away when Kristy reached out and grabbed her, trying to bring her down. Danielle turned, went to her knees and threw one punch, which found it's target, Kristy's jaw.

Kristy was out cold and Danielle was seething. Dean got up and walked to her. "Let's go, Dani."

He gently reached under her arm and pulled her up. She was rigid with anger. She turned to him before saying," No one is going to talk about you like that. I told her. She should have listened."

Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the car. He opened the door and helped her sit. After he walked around to the driver's side and entered, he looked at her. "You didn't have to do that."

She turned to him and a smile played at the corner of her lips," I don't have to do anything, but I damn sure enjoyed knocking her ass out!"

Dean threw his head back and laughed. What was he going to do with her?

Dwdwdwdwdwdw

Dean had drifted into an uneasy sleep. He was locked in a dream in which he could see a truck barreling towards Danielle. He was in front of her car, trying to warn her, but she could not see him. The truck crashed into the car and he ran to the door, but his hand kept going through it. He could see through the broken glass, her blood and broken body, but could do nothing. The dream repeated itself over and over.

Just as the truck was going to impact the car again for what seem like the thousandth time, Dean felt himself being pulled, very hard, up and backwards. When he regained his senses, he was sitting next to the creek near Danielle's house. Danielle was there with him.

"Dean," she whispered.

"Hey, Dani."

"Why are you doing that to yourself? You could not have stopped it."

"If I had been there, I could.."

"You could have what Dean? You could have died with me? You could be lying in the next room fighting for your life? You did nothing wrong! Dean, I chose to hunt. I chose the life. You could not have stopped me!"

"I could have stayed. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt?"

"Yea right, Dean. Your heart is in the right place, but your head... Dean, stay or go, this could not have been changed. I did not come to you to make you feel guilty. I do not know what the hell you have to be guilty for! I came to you because..because I wanted to say goodbye. This may have been my last chance to tell you what I should have said a long time ago. I also wanted you to know what was going on, because honestly, we are the best hunters I know." Danielle smirked and winked.

"Goodbye? Hell no! Remember what I told you in the hospital? I meant it. You ain't leaving. You will get your ass back here if I have to come in and drag you out!"

Danielle laughed," You sure you gonna be able to stick to you word?"

"No doubt," Dean responded with no hesitation.

"Ima hold you to it."

"You do that."

"Dean, what you need to know is this is a demon that is hell bent on revenge. I stumbled into its sights. I was on my way home to warn Dad, you, and Sam.

I was working a case that I thought was just a simple poltergeist. This family was was being haunted. When I went in and began the ritual to rid the place of it, the lights started blinking and the air got hot. I knew something was wrong.

I was making my way for the door, when this black cloud materialized in front of me. The sulfur smell was so thick, I started choking.

This _thing _said it had been looking for me. Since it's family suffered, so would theirs. I started chanting in Latin and it backed up. I made my way to a window and got out, but not before it told me what was going on.

Dean, this thing said our Dad's killed it's mother and you pissed it off many times. It said all of us were going to join it in hell.

I have no idea what it meant. All it said was tell my Dad demons could mourn, as it had been doing since they killed its mother. Is was saying all these things about do you think it was coincedence and you didn't get it. It also told me to tell you, 'Meg says howdy.' What did he mean?"

Dean said nothing. He knew exactly what it meant. He knew how vicious family could be.

"Danielle, I'm getting you back. Believe that."

"What did it mean?"

"It was a she. Meg just can't stay gone. Bitch!"

"You know it?"

"You could say that."

"Dean, even if I don't make it, promise you will help Daddy."

"You're both getting out of this."

"Dean, you are gonna wake up soon. I want you to go to my room. Go to my closet. On the top shelf, all the way to the right and in the back is a box. Open it. Go through everything in there. It will tell you everything you need to know. You will know what to share and what should be kept between us."

Danielle stood and smiled,"You take care of yourself."

"You hang on. I told you, I'm coming."


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, sincerely to everyone who has given me such wonderful feedback! I do not mind concrit at all. I am writing this for you, the readers.**

**I do hope you enjoy the upcoming chappies. I don't know where I will take the characters until I begin writing. That is part of the beauty of fanfiction, the journey from beginning to end is a wild ride for the readers and author alike.**

**Nothing's changed. Dean isn't mine. Sam isn't mine. Danielle, Delvin, and the story are mine. **

Chapter 9

When Dean awoke, the words "the box" kept repeating themselves in his head. He knew he should do what he had been asked, but a part of him felt as if he were invading Danielle's privacy.

His sense of duty overcame his respect for privacy. If Dani had not wanted him to see what was in the box, Dean rationalized, she would not have told him where to look. There was always the possibility it _had_ been just a dream.

The room was still dark, as dawn had not ascended. Dean quietly made his way out the room. As he passed the door to Sam's room, the big brother in him made him stop and peek in. Sam was lying on his back, in only boxers. He could see the shine of the salt on the windowsill, which made Dean smile. His brother could be a pain, but there was no denying his OCD was helpful.

Dean backed away from the door and made his way farther down the hall. He had to pass Delvin's room to get to Danielle's. Delvin's room door was slightly ajar and Dean took the opportunity to check on the man. Delvin was asleep on his side. Along his windowsill, as in Sam's room, was an unbroken line of salt.

Dean moved back into the hall and walked to Danielle's door. He hesitated before finally opening the door and padding in. He flicked on the overhead light long enough to locate a lamp on the bedside table and turn it on. When that was done, the overhead light was extinguished.

The closet. He told himself he would find nothing there and he was stupid for even rummaging through her things. He chuckled softly when he thought about her punching him in the gut for being nosy. She would accuse him of being a pervert and getting cheap thrills.

He hoped she would get to chance.

He found himself reaching on the top shelf, all the way to the back and on the right. His hand touched a wooden face. He felt side to side and up and down, ascertaining the box was at least a foot wide, a foot long, and six or seven inches deep.

He slowly pulled it toward him, trying to be as quiet as possible. He really did not want to have to explain to Sam and Delvin what he was doing in Danielle's room. Sam would probably think along the same lines as Danielle. He thought Delvin may actually understand. There was always the possibility both men would think he was a perv. Why did everyone think that about him, he wondered.

The box was stained pine. On the top was a carving of a rose, which was painted a deep burgundy. Dani's initials were underneath.

Dean held the box close to himself as he walked to the bed. He sat down and swore he could smell Danielle's scent all around.

"Dani, Ima open this. If you didn't really tell me to do it, something did. It's to help you," he said while looking around the room, as if she were standing just out of sight.

He lifted the lid and found what she wanted him to see. Dani had kept her old diaries. He picked up one, lavender and covered with unicorns. Flipping to a random page, he began to read:

_June 23, 1994_

_One of my friends told me she thought Dean was cute. I looked at Cheryl, then looked at Dean. I mean I know he isn't ugly, but I could kinda see what she was saying. I guess if you look hard enough, he could be kinda cute. I would never tell him that. I think he already knows. That shit-eating grin, which makes me want to smack him, those prettygreen eyes, and his lips...his lips are too perfect for a guy. I wonder if he wears cherry chap stick to make them so pink and..._

_What the hell? This is Dean! The same Dean who takes pleasure in annoying everyone within a hundred miles. Cheryl was talking about him in that weird voice we talk about guys in. I just listened to her babble on. I told her I guess he was cute for a guy. She laughed and told me I must be blind._

_I looked at him again and this time, he saw me. He was talking to Eddie about something under the hood of Eddie's car. He winked at me and smiled. I smiled back._

_He is one of my best friends. I could never see him that way. Cheryl told me I am full of shit. Like Cheryl knows anything. She just wanted to see if I would get mad that she liked Dean. I told her go for it. _

Dean flipped through a few more page and read another random entry.

_July 5,1994_

_Something weird happened to me. We were all down at the beach. I was hanging out with Cheryl and Samantha at the snowball stand. We were pretending to look at the_

_ water, but our shades hid that we were really watching guys. I don't think anyone even_

_ knew! We are that damn good!_

_Anyway, Cheryl pointed to the guys playing some football. They were shirtless, wearing their trunks and running into each other at full speed. What the hell is the point of that? That isn't a sport! It's a reason for guys to beat the hell out of each other and flex their muscles. I ain't complaining though. The way they line up before they snap the ball is better than watching any movie!_

_I remember Dean got the ball and took off running. He was laughing and having a good time. I never would have looked twice before, but his arms were tensed, holding the ball. His legs were pumping and the muscles...Oh God! His hair was slicked down from the sweat. The sweat was making his body shine, too. I was staring and my girls caught me._

_I told them the truth, you know, that I was just watching the game and all. _

_Cheryl laughed at me and told me she knew it. I told her if she didn't shut up, I would drown _

_her ass. She told me she couldn't understand how I could not notice the weird looking kid was becoming damn fine! She said she had been worried because maybe I was watching her instead. She is such a smart ass! Ugh!I told her even if I liked girls, she _

_wouldn't be on the list. She flicked some of her snowball at me. I took a spoonful of mine _

_and dropped down her bikini top. She was running around and screaming "Ahhh! Ahhh! Cold! Dammit! Cold!" That was too much fun!_

_When Samantha headed for the water, Cheryl and I started talking. She told me it was ok to like him. I told her I did not and he was my friend. She asked me what was wrong with liking a friend. She pointed out he was cool, hot, smart, hot, a total trip, hot, had a great chest, nice ass, and that he was hot. She ain't shallow or nothing._

_No one knew I had kissed him. I never let on. If I didn't tell anyone that, I sure wasn't_

_going to tell them I liked it._

Dean closed the book and placed it back in the box. So many thoughts were trampling through his mind. He was getting a look at a Danielle he never saw. The cockiness that rivaled his was masking the insecurity and shyness she felt when he was the subject matter.

She obviously had not realized his showboating was for her. Her encouragement and praise were always forthcoming. Now, he knew she had seen it.

Dean chose another book. This one, purple with a silver dragon, had hearts hand drawn in each corner. Dean flipped to the first page.

_June 12, 1996_

_Well, I am not a virgin any more. It feels kinda weird. I feel different, but I don't. I can't explain it._

_**It **__happened late Monday night or early Tuesday morning. Dean and I were here alone. Dad, John, and Sammy were off taking care of something. Sam is old enough to go onlight trips, so John took him. Dean stayed with me._

_I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did. I don't know what made us do it. We were sitting there, watching TV. The next thing I know we were kissing and making out. We went to my bedroom and we didn't mean for it to go that far, but we ended up doing everything except IT. We fell asleep, got up later, and took a shower. Together. I wasn't nervous or anything. It felt so right, like he was supposed to be there._

_We ate dinner and ended up making out on the couch again. We went back to my room and this time, we did it. It felt so good. Some of my friends said it hurt and they regretted it. Yea, it hurt a little, but I didn't feel ashamed or bad after. I felt...happy. _

_We did it again and again and again. No one was home and we did it wherever. It was crazy! We couldn't stop. We slept in my bed and I was cuddled under him the whole time. I liked the feeling. When I am with him, I feel totally safe. He would never let anyone hurt me._

_I don't understand. Dean is my best friend. We grew up together. I have other friends, but they don't know about the life. Dean understands that I got left behind a lot because Dad was chasing a case. He understands why I am always on alert._

_He doesn't even know I have had a crush on him for a long time. I didn't want him to feel weird about it. When he got here this year, I walked out to say hello and he looked amazing. He grinned and winked, then punched me in the arm. When we were finally alone, _

_we said hello like we always did when no one was watching. He grabbed me and gave _

_me a big bear hug, but my feet weren't touching the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but this time, I didn't want to let go. I hope this doesn't ruin what we have. I kinda hope we could have more._

Dean remembered that day. Danielle had come out the house wearing blue shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was down and she was smiling. Dean had wanted to grab her right there, but their dads were there, which made it impossible.

He flipped through more pages. He stopped on another random one.

_July 6, 1996_

_Dean has the Impala now. We have not been home much at all. Everyone went down to the beach to watch the fireworks. Daddy and John went with Sam, who was going to_

_meet up with some new friends he made. They are actually pretty nice. They are all_

_nerds!_

_Dean and I drove down to a place we knew. It's deserted. I surprised him with a picnic. He rolled his eyes and told me I was being too girly and I needed to chill. His eyes gave him _

_away. He liked it._

_We threw a blanket down and watched the fireworks. He was laying on his back and I_

_had my head on his chest. After the fireworks, he went back to the car and turned on some music. He tried to put on Skynyrd, but I just glared at him. He finally let me listen to the _

_Rolling Stones._

_We turned on the radio after a while and this really sweet song came on. I was going to _

_turn it off, but he reached out and grabbed my hand. He helped me up, wrapped his arms around my waist and told me if I ever told anyone he was slow dancing, he would give _

_me the Texas Titty Twister from hell._

_We danced like that, even when some horrible pop song came on. We ended up doing it _

_under the stars. It was slow and sweet. _

_We were lying there when I had to say something stupid. I told him that I kinda liked this and would be a little sad when the summer ended. He rubbed my hair and told me not to think about it. We still had time. That's when I told him that this meant more to me than_

_he thought. He didn't even say anything. He just rubbed my hair a bit harder and stayed quiet._

_I felt like such an idiot. He didn't say anything about it the next day, but I knew I had _

_scared him or something. He was having fun and I think...I think I may be in love._

Dean thought back to that night. He didn't know why she couldn't understand. When she brought up the end of summer, it hurt. He knew it was coming and they would be parting ways again. He rubbed her hair harder, trying to memorize the feeling of it against his fingers. He didn't want to let his girl go and was trying to think of a way out. He had one more year of school, but after that...

His girl. That is how he thought of her. They never sat down and made a contract or anything, but he didn't want anyone else. He wanted her. She didn't notice how he hovered over her? She didn't notice that when she pulled him by the hand, he would lock his fingers with hers and not let go?

Dean spent some more time flipping through diaries. Eventually he saw an envelope, yellowing from age, amidst the journals. In Danielle's girly, loopy handwriting, his name was written.

He carefully picked up the envelope. Turning it over in his hands, he wondered what he would find inside. He meticulously opened the envelope not wanting to tear into it and read, which was the urge coursing through him. When he finally had it opened, he pulled the letter out and began to drink in the words.

_Dear Deanie._

_Maybe you will read this one day. Maybe you won't. That doesn't matter. _

_After all the years of seeing the evil in the world, I know life is short. I also realize some of the mistakes I made. You were one of them._

_You know, every guy I ever looked at, I compare to you? They never win. I don't know _

_why we grew apart. I try not to think about it. I know even after all this time, I still _

_want you in my life. I miss my friend more than anything, but would be lying if I said I didn't_

_want more._

_Some would say I will never get over you because you were my first. I don't agree. I think_

_I was lucky. The first was someone that I had a deep connection with. How many people_

_can say that?_

_Daddy asked me once, a long time ago, if you and I had ever considered dating. I_

_laughed and told him no. He raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop._

_Dean, I promised myself I would tell you one day that I love you. We lived in a seriously_

_fucked up world, but we managed to find some happiness. I like to think one day, we will_

_have the chance to see if we can find it again, but if we don't, hey, I at least had a_

_chance._

_If you are reading this, don't you dare laugh at me and call me a girl. I know what you_

_mean when you say that! You mean it as weak and emotional. I know you better_

_than you think, you smart ass!_

_I want you to read everything in this box. Everything here is about you. Some of the_

_pages are missing. Those are things even you do not need to know. Don't bother looking _

_for the pages. You won't find them. Don't ask me what is on them. It's none of your_

_business and I ain't telling._

_There is something you do not know about me. I do not want to put it here. If something _

_ever happens, please contact my maternal grandmother or aunt. They will give you _

_everything you need to know._

_I know you had it rough growing up. Guess we both did, huh? I want you to know that _

_never mattered to me. I was always happy when I was with you and was proud to say we were friends. I loved you more than I probably ever let on. I still do. I even liked Sam. He was so smart and sweet. I hope he never changes. You, well hoping for you to change is_

_a waste of time, isn't it? Ha Ha! Dean, love him or leave him, but he ain't gonna change._

_Dean, you are a one of a kind. You are annoying, conceited, and downright rude _

_sometimes, but I think it's a part of what makes you so damn charming. Even if you do_

_not find happiness with me, I want you to find it somewhere. You damn sure deserve it._

_Danielle_

_April 20, 2004_

_PS- Yes, I know what today is and no, I am NOT high!_

_PPS- I am a little tipsy. Damn tequila._

_PPPS- Ok, I am a little bit more than tipsy and it was tequila and vodka._

_PPPPS- I'm a lot more than tipsy. Time for bed. I see two of everything and my_

_stomach..._

On the next page were the names and contact numbers of Danielle's grandmother and aunt. Dean made a mental note to call them as soon as possible, choosing a time which would not encourage the person answering answering to curse at him and disconnect the call.

He reread the letter again. Taking the box with him, he turned off the lamp, before exiting the room. As he crept to his room, he could not help but remember how many times Danielle had been the reason for his smile and his showing off. At least now he knew, his actions had netted him the attention of the only person they were meant for.


End file.
